


Three Simple Words

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show; dialogue only (you decide who's who) PWP<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I do not own them or their porn!<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd<br/><b>Summary:</b> What it says on the tin<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Simple Words

**Author's Note:**

> I found a prompt online and used it to play with a dialogue-only drabble

"Just those three simple words, babe, and it's yours."

"I… I… uh… oh, yeah… now."

"No, those… were not… the words I meant."

"Come on! Just… come on, you can't… stop! Not now…"

"Still not… oh… oh… the right words."

"I'll stop too…"

"Uh-uh. You won't. You know… you won't."

"I will. See?"

"…"

"That's… that's… Ohhhhhh…."

"Please, keep moving?"

"Right there… yeah!"

"Oh God, yes!"

"Jesus fucking Christ… YES!"

"…"

"Kiss me?"

"Mmmmmhmmm…"

"That was good, babe."

"I still think you could have said the words."

"I'm never _ever_ saying 'you da man' while we have sex, okay?"

"…"

~//~


End file.
